Lily Evans and the Untold Prophecy
by AquariusForever
Summary: Just beginning her seventh year at Hogwarts, Lily Evans is in for an adventure, involving a prophecy never heard of before, a new Potions Teacher, and, of course, James Potter...
1. Platform 9 ¾

Lily Evans and the Untold Prophecy

Summary: Just beginning her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily Evans is in for a few surprises. Who is the mysterious stranger who pays a visit to the Hogwarts Express? Who is the new Potions teacher? What is the object rattling in her wardrobe? And she also notices a change in the notorious James Potter – now his head has deflated a bit and he has lost that arrogant air, could she possibly…well, like him?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter One: Platform 9 ¾

Lily dragged her suitcase over the crowded platform towards the Hogwarts Express, cursing herself for overly packing her spellbooks. Of course, aside from the required school books, she had taken a 'few' extra for light reading, but those 'few' extra books were certainly taking their toll on her back. Gritting her teeth, she resumed her hopeless tugging, the shiny new Head Girl badge on her shirt glinting in the light.

"Can I help you?" a voice said from behind her.

Lily whirled around in relief, only to roll her eyes when to realised it was _him_. The same look of contempt appeared in her face, the one she reserved for James Potter, especially when he had that familiar silly grin on his face. The same James Potter who had pestered her for years ever since that horrible meeting in Charms, about five years ago. Lily recalled how he had bewitched her guinea-pig to sprout wings. While he and Sirius had found it amusing, she wasn't very pleased when Flitwick landed her detention. She didn't feel like being the object of another of his pranks. Shocked, she realised he was wearing a Head Boy badge.

"Move it, Potter," she snarled. "I can manage this on my own."

She struggled with the handle on her suitcase, fighting it inch by inch forward towards the train –

Until she felt a pair of hands tug the handle gently away.

"Honestly, Evans, you are seriously thick sometimes," James said, as he effortlessly lifted the suitcase into a carriage. Lily was admiring his strong but lean arms when she suddenly realised he was _James Potter_. She shuddered inwardly, banished any good thought about him.

"See you 'round, Evans." James walked away, 'probably to hang out with his idiotic friends again,' Lily thought bitterly. She stepped onto the Hogwarts Express, inhaling its familiar smoky smell. She closed her eyes in bliss. She was returning home. After six torturous weeks with the dull goings-on in the Muggle world, she was now on her way to the place of magic and mystery.

As Lily was popular, she found many friends to chat about the holidays with. Along with Alice Greene and Wyona Levick, she settled themselves into an empty compartment, old and red and smelling of leather.

At the stroke of eleven, the train's wheels started moving, and the engine began its usual chuffing rhythm as the students and their families furiously waved goodbye to each other. Most of them would not be seeing their family for many months. Alice beamed at her mother and her older brother as they waved to her. Lily waved at her own parents and quickly looked away, feeling a pang in her heart. Petunia wasn't there to wish her well. During the previous night she had had a row with her sister Petunia. The screeches of "freak" and "batty old witch" still rang through her mind. She and Petunia had been so close before – but now with her notions of 'evil' – not to mention that weird Dursley boy always hanging around her, they were growing further and further apart.

Alice and Wyona chatted animatedly while Lily stared out the window at the greying sky. She had missed her best friends so much over the holidays, but now she was reflecting on her eleventh birthday – that was the day she had received the letter, the day she discovered that she was a witch. Her parents had been so proud, gushing praise – 'I _knew _there was something special about our Lily' but Petunia's face had only darkened more and more, until she finally stormed up to her room and slammed the door. Later on Lily heard her sobbing in frustration and anger, furious that Lily was forever the apple of the family. Petunia had endured eleven years of being shunted away, while relatives pored over her sister – "Isn't she pretty?" "Goodness, she's a very bright little one, isn't she?" whilst most of them regarded Petunia as the dull, sullen one. Petunia was glad when Lily was finally gone – she could pretend that she no longer existed.

"Lil?"

Lily jolted back into the present. Alice was giving her a questioning look.

"What do _you_ think?"

Lily was befuddled. "Think about what?"

Alice giggled. "About Frank Longbottom."

Lily felt a slow grin spread over her face as she remembered the secret fancy Alice had been nursing since the fourth year. "Longbottom? Honestly, Alice, you can do better than him…how is he?"

"He said hello to me." Alice hugged herself with joy, as though the moment was to be forever cherished and reminisced.

Wyona nudged her. "I bet you two'll get together – and live in Scotland, and house a dear little bonnie lad, by the name of –"

She paused. The three girls considered this interesting notion.

"Teddy."

"Neddy."

"Neville."

Lily and Wyona stared at Alice. "_Neville_?"


	2. The Unexpected Stop

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Two: The Unexpected Stop

After about an hour on the train, the trolley lady trundled past with her usual selection of treats. Being seventeen-year-old girls, they all politely declined the offer of the fattening sweets. The trolley lady, who was no spring chicken herself, gave them a toothy grin and said, "No 'arm in getting some meat on yer bones. A coupla other students ordered 'alf the cart's worth!" She trundled away serenely.

"I think I know who they were," Lily said scornfully. (She didn't notice Alice and Wyona exchange a meaningful glance.) She glanced outside. The sun was setting, casting a golden hue on the curving features on the countryside. "We're nearly at Hogwarts!" At the mention of the school's name, all three felt nervous. Their memories of the previous year included studying until midnight, propping open their eyelids during class and hastily-scribbled notes. How much worse could their seventh year be?

The girls decided to change into their black school robes a little earlier. Wyona changed in the carriage as Lily and Alice waited outside.

Alice flicked her gaze to the left and noticed Frank Longbottom at the other end of the train. She said hurriedly, "I might go and dash off to the loo – won't be long" and disappeared.

Lily smiled to herself, and then began to feel slightly dizzy from the rocking motion of the train. Leaning her temples against the wall, she closed her eyes and tried to visualise peaceful rainforests, silver-streaked waterfalls.

"Well, well, Evans."

The smug voice calling her by her surname could only mean one thing. Images of running water and tropical trees broke as she opened her eyes with a snap and stood up straight.

"Potter – what are _you_ doing here?"

She noted with annoyance that he had grown even taller over the summer. He looked down on her small frame with a bemused expression. "Why, is it now illegal to stretch my legs during a long trip?"

Your very long legs, Lily noted, before feeling horrified at what she had just thought. "Potter – if this is meant to be a trick of some sort –"

"Hey, Evans, will you go out with me?"

Lily sighed inwardly. She had been expecting that for a long time. "No."

James contemplated silently. The one-hundredth and first time he had been turned down by her. 101. I should celebrate this or something, he thought.

"Evans, did you know that that was the one-hundredth and –"

The train jolted suddenly, and came to a sudden, unexpected stop. Lily jerked forward onto James and clutched him as she lost her balance. He (who had of course kept his composure after hours of training in the testing conditions of Quidditch) regarded her with an amused eye. She found that extremely irritating.

"Well," he said, "if you liked me that much you could've just told me –"

The rest of his words were drowned out by a siren, emitted by a teacher's wand. The signal that there was something – something bad – nearby. (Lily hurriedly righted herself.) All the students in the corridors dashed here and there, squeezing into compartments and slamming the sliding doors shut.

James grabbed Lily by the arm. "In here, Evans –"

He pushed her into the carriage opposite, which was already thronged with students. Lily recognised Wyona among the sea of faces, looking fearful – and she hoped with all her heart that Alice was somewhere safe, perhaps with Frank. Then she gasped as the entire train and its occupants disappeared, merging with the country scene. Several people screamed. Lily stared at the train tracks below, two yards from where her feet should be. One of the teachers' doing, she thought, casting an expert Disillusionment charm. But what could be so bad that the train had come to a stop and everyone needed to be hidden?

A large crack broke through the whisperings. Everyone immediately fell silent. Then Lily saw it – a rustling in the tall grass bordering the tracks, followed by a black hood emerging from the fronds. By now everyone knew enough not to make a sound. Then a face appeared – a pale face with gingery-blonde hair and watery eyes. He stared right through the train, as if confused, and Disapparated. The moment he was gone, the train started travelling again, faster than before, as everything gradually shimmered into being again.


	3. The Potions Master

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Three: The Potions Master

When the train reached the station, everyone was full of questions for the teachers. However, some of them would not stand for it.

"Do stop badgering me, Bones." Professor McGonagall's crisp voice cut through the chill night air. "Every one of you, step into a carriage."

Lily shared a carriage with three other people, including that insufferable Narcissa Black. She had grown her long pale her a lot longer that summer. She gave Lily a scornful look, who made a face at her in return.

"So, Evans the Mudblood." Narcissa really did have a nasty voice.

"And black-hearted Narcissa," Lily retorted. She paused. "No pun intended."

The other two girls laughed as Narcissa gave Lily an icy glare with her grey eyes.

As usual, the horseless carriages bore them up to the school. Hogwarts looked magnificent tonight – the castle was huge and black, towering over everything: small golden lights peppered the walls.

After trundling up to the castle, all the students attended the Sorting Ceremony. Lily located Alice and Wyona and swam against the crowd to sit next to them. She felt tired for some reason, but still listened carefully to the Sorting Hat's New Song:

Here come you first-years

A-trembling from top to toe

Be not afeared, my dears

Your minds I soon shall know!

Do not fear me, as I delve into your head

It's not a test you see, don't be afraid

It's more like an exam of your brain instead

To place you where you'll shine, not fade

You might be in Gryffindor,

With braveness to behold

Loyalty to friends and teachers,

Whose young minds they mould

You might be in Hufflepuff,

With a heart of purest gold,

Your kind soul shall redeem

Those who have been put in the cold

You might be in Ravenclaw,

With wit, sharp and clever

Make Hogwarts proud of you,

It's now or never

You might be in Slytherin,

With a cunning and much stealth

Do well in the wizarding world,

Be rewarded with wealth

Now, come, let me put you all

Where you ought to be

For I am the Sorting Hat

Let's see where you belong, shall we?

Everyone applauded, and Professor McGonagall called out, "Annerly, Roberts!"

The first young eleven-year-old approached the Hat, trembling slightly. After the hat barely touched his head it called out, "Hufflepuff!"

Lily waited with a rumbling stomach, all the way to "Shacklebolt, Kingsley!" ("Gryffindor!") until the feast finally began. Lily avoided the fried chicken and crisp roasted potatoes and dove for the salad. Wyona was staring at the teacher's table.

"Who is THAT?" she mouthed.

Lily glanced up from her cauliflower. An extremely pudgy, walrus-like man was sitting in the place of the usual Potions Master. He was in deep conversation with Professor Flitwick, his fingers constantly darting in and out of a box labelled, 'Frumple's Best Crystallized Pineapple.'

After the Feast, Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms for attention.

"I would like to bid farewell to Professor Elbert Dittany, our devoted Potions Master who has taught at Hogwarts for years, and extend my welcome to Professor Horace Slughorn, who will be taking his place as teacher and Head of Slytherin House."

He applauded loudly, by himself, until everybody got the message and joined in. Slughorn stood up, wiping sugar crystals from his ginger moustache. "Yes, children, I hope you've all got your Potions caps on!" After a rougish wink he sat back down. Alice turned to Lily. "_Potions caps_?"

That night, Lily revelled in her new dormitory, Alice and Wyona unpacking in the two beds next to her. She waved her wand once, and her suitcase sprang open, everything inside automatically unpacking itself. Lily grinned. She was warming-up up to her powers again. Even though she was allowed to use them at home, being of age, she hadn't taken out her wand all summer. She slept that night a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Turbulent Troubles

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Four: Turbulent Troubles

Lily woke up the next morning to a loud knocking. She jolted out of bed, listening intently. The knocking came again. And did she hear – a muffled giggle?

In two steps she bound over to the door and flung it open. On the floor outside her room was a note.

_Head Girl _

_be prepared _

_for what we have in store for you _

was scrawled messily upon the parchment.

Lily made sure she laughed loud enough for the author (who was undoubtedly hiding somewhere nearby) and promptly chucked the note into the fireplace. She had heard all kinds of horror stories concerning her post from her predecessor – mentions of how a giggling group of anonymous girls tried their best to make life hard for the current Head Girl.

She headed down for breakfast with Alice . Lily was a well-liked, and many people greeted her.

"Hi, Lils!"

"Lily! How're you?"

In the Great Hall, the students were busy getting ready for their first day at school. Lily glanced down at her fresh timetable. Double Potions first up! She thought in dismay. Drat!

Wyona, however, was extremely pleased. "I've got two free periods! Excellent!"

Lily was reaching for toast when Pettigrew (a watery-eyed excuse for a Hogwarts student) grabbed the plate first. A hand whacked him on the back of the head and hastily returned the toast to Lily.

"Here, Evans."

"Thanks, Potter," Lily said automatically, before kicking herself. She had just said thanks to James Potter!

Luckily, she had to rush off to Potions. Unluckily, it was in the dungeons, and Lily hated the dank smell of them. Even more unluckily, she forgot her quills and had to double back for them.

"You go on ahead, Alice ," she said, before grimacing. She was certain to be late.

Running along the paved corridors, Lily took a few moments to regain her composure before entering the classroom.

The new Potions Master, Slughorn looked at her quizzically, and said, "Why are you late, Miss…"

"Evans," said Lily firmly. She had never been shy a day in her life.

"And why are you late?"

"Well, sir, I forgot my quills."

Slughorn looked amused. "'K then, Miss Evans, take a seat please." 

Lily sat down next to Alice and took out her books.

"Now then, as I was explaining before," Slughorn said, "We shall begin with a simple Sleeping Potion. I know that you have all covered the Draught of Living Death last year, but this is just a simple exercise – and then after that you may read Chapter One: Antidotes and Their Properties."

The class began work. Lily found the Sleeping Potion ridiculously easy, but Alice was having difficulty.

"D'you…d'you think I've done something wrong?" Alice said, flustered, as she tried not to inhale the copious amount of blue-coloured steam.

Lily tried to fan it away while she consulted the textbook. "You didn't add the powdered lacewing _after _stirring the mixture three times clockwise?"

Alice shook her head glumly.

"You didn't turn the heat lower during the middle stages?"

Another headshake.

Lily leant over and added nettleweed to the potion, stirred, sprinkled some asphodel, stirred again, and sipped a little. She felt the slight drooping of eyelids, the symptom experienced at around the halfway stage, and turned the heat lower. She stirred the mixture three times clockwise, and added powdered lacewing. The bluish steam faded.

"Thanks," said Alice thankfully.

"No worries," said Lily, before turning to Chapter One of 'Advanced Potion-Making.'

After class, Lily told Alice about the note she received. Alice looked rather nervous, and said, "Don't you think McGonagall should know about this?"

Lily shook her head. "Nah, it's probably just a bunch of second-years playing pranks."

They headed up to the dormitories to get ready for lunch. As she deposited her books in her room, she found she couldn't move an inch. Her feet were glued to the floor. She looked down. Someone had spread a lot of 'Super Duper SuperGlue' on her carpet. Rolling her eyes, she pointed her wand and muttered, "Antecorpos!" Her feet came free as the glue melted.

Little tricks like this kept popping up during her time at school. Two days later, she found that someone had used a quill to scribble over her homework. It was mostly rude messages, but as she rubbed it off with the tip of her wand a phrase popped out at her_. Turbulent Troubles_. Hm, she thought. Interesting.


	5. The First Week

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Five: The First Week

Later that week, at breakfast, she sniffed at her pumpkin juice and discovered that it was a Shrinking Solution in disguise. These little incidents being almost routine to her, she Vanished the potion.

"What's up?" enquired Alice , chewing on a fried egg.

"Nothing – it was only those anonymous pranksters again," Lily muttered.

"Pranksters?" asked Wyona, interested.

Lily was explaining to her the whole business with the anonymous note when a hundred or so owls swooped into the Great Hall. Everyone in the vicinity looked up edgily. One thing that was covered up in Hogwarts was that, every morning, there was a risk of being the target for a large dose of owl waste. Today wasn't Pettigrew's lucky day. He squealed as something white and sticky splattered onto his hair.

Charms was first up, and Lily was in a good mood because it was her favourite subject. Flitwick had asked them to practise Aguamenti, the spell to produce a pure fountain of water.

"It's almost certain to be in you N.E.W.Ts!" he squeaked. "You must master it!"

Lily, who could have shown him the Aguamenti spell in her third year, decided to flip through her textbook ('Charms for the Charmed') and turned to the very last chapter, our of pure curiosity. It was titled, 'Self-Charming.'

_While humans do not have a choice in what genes they inherit,_ it began_, there are many ways of changing your appearance. The most popular method is to learn to be an Animagus. A rarer occurrence is being born a Metamorphose. These people can change their appearance at will. But those not being able to? Fortunately, the world of Charms has made minor modifications on a person possible. _

Lily read on, about changing hair colour and length – changing colour of the eyes, charming on freckles, pimples, moles, warts –

"Miss Evans? Why are you not practising with the rest of the class?"

Lily looked up – or rather, down. Professor Flitwick was looking at her questioningly. "Please show me your Aguamenti spell."

Lily straightened her back, her wand hand out, and said firmly, "Aguamenti!"

A jet of pure water, clear and shining, burst out of the tip of her wand and cascaded in a perfect arch, not a single drop out of place. A ray of golden sunlight shining through the window caught the glistening baubles of water, and a misty rainbow broadened across the classroom.

Professor Flitwick, momentarily speechless, regained the use of his voice and said, "Well done, Lily! Everyone, see how she gave the wand a gentle 'flick' – not the thrusting motion most of you have been doing."

After Charms, Lily pondered on the chapter which she had read. Maybe a change would be good – her long, straight red hair was now getting a little boring.

Flitwick kept her in after class, to congratulate her on being selected Head Girl.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall lectured the class again on the importance of their final year at Hogwarts. "Stop prattling, Narcissa – settle down, everyone. Now, I am going to stress the urgency of your N.E.W.Ts this year – did I hear a groan there, Diggory? - and what you all must realise is that after this year, you all must find a path of your own interests, to put your talents in this world. Careers Advice will be conducted next week, as of last year, and now you shall all turn to Chapter Two and practise the wand movement described on page six."

Wyona looked bewildered. "Swish, forward flick, left sweep, under sweep, while chanting the word, Halesperoux" she recited. She turned to Lily. "What the heck is an under sweep?"

"Watch me," said a voice from behind them. It was Sirius Black – Narcissa's cousin, but very good-looking, no doubt. He performed a series of complex movements. "Halesperoux!"

There was a bang, and Wyona promptly turned into a rabbit.

"Black!" screeched McGonagall, "I thought I said to _practis_e the wand movement!"

"Sorry, Professor," said Sirius meekly.

"Detention! Today!"

She performed the counter-jinx and Wyona reappeared, looking furious. "Why, you – Black – "

"Calm yourself, Wyona," said McGonagall crisply. "We have wasted a good portion of the lesson. Class dismissed."

As the seventh-years forwarded out into the corridor, Lily accidentally brushed against a sullen-looking boy with lank dark hair.

"Get off, Mudblood," he said, pushing her away roughly. A second later, he rose up into the air.

Lily knew what was about to happen. "No, Potter! Put him down!" she said without looking behind her.

"Snivellus deserves it," said James. "He shouldn't – say that word." Severus Snape rose higher into the air, his head brushing the ceiling. There was an expression of mingled fury and frustration on his face.

Lily turned and glared at James. He took a step back, as if her intense green gaze had physically pushed _him_.

"Potter, you'll get in trouble –" she warned. To her great surprise, a smile broke over his face.

"So – it matters to you - whether I get into trouble or not - does it?" he said, almost gleefully.

Lily was at a loss for words. "I – I just don't want you to lose any points for Gryffindor!"

James chuckled madly, not releasing the spell he had on Snape.

"I'll let him go – if –"

Lily knew too well what he was about to say. "No! Potter, no! For the the last time, NO!"

And with that she walked away, leaving a bewildered James, with Snape still dangling above him.


	6. The Boggart

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Six: The Boggart

October brought bitter winds, tearing at the students' faces as they headed down to Herbology. It was now beginning to snow, even though it was unnaturally early.

Lily and Wyona, after giving the Fat Lady the password, ("Carpet-seller") entered the stuffy Common Room with great relief, thawing off their mittens with their wands. Wyona looked up at the Notices Board and recited the new papers pinned up -

"Lily, you've got a Heads Meeting next week in the Great Hall…Gobstones club, wizard cards society, tomorrow's Muggle Studies Essay due, blah blah blah…" Her voice trailed off as she suddenly grinned. "We have a Hogsmeade trip next weekend!"

"Great!" exclaimed Anna Bones and Molly Weasly, who had both just entered the Common Room. "I was running low on ink…and I need to send Mum a letter…"

A tiny second-year walked over to Lily nervously. "Excuse me, I'm having a bit of trouble with my homework..."

Lily gave her such a warm smile that the girl's fear evaporated. "What's the problem?"

Lily helped her with the correct identification of an Animagus, and set her on the right path to complete her difficult essay. Lily then retired to bed early, feeling tired after the afternoon she spent outside. She slipped into her warm four-poster, drifting off…

A loud rattling noise broke through her pre-dream peace. Lily sat up. _If it's those girls playing another trick… _

The rattling sound came again, this time from her left. It was coming from an old wardrobe. Ah, she thought. A Boggart. Lily had never personally met a Boggart, and was interested in overcoming one for the first time. She put on her slippers and walked over fearlessly.

The noise suddenly stopped. Lily pulled out her wand, which was conveniently tucked behind her ear. "Alohomora!"

The wardrobe did not open. "Alohomora!" she said again, knowing that the spell would not work anyway. She then tried various opening and unlocking spells, each without success, before resorting to crude Muggle methods and kicking the door angrily. Why wouldn't it open?

She went back to bed, disappointed, drifting into an uncomfortable sleep with dreams of mysterious rattling sounds.

The Potions class the following day was as uneventful as the last. When Slughorn made his rounds, checking everyone's cauldron, he was so elated by Lily's perfect Cheering Concoction that he immediately awarded twenty points to Gryffindor.

"Why weren't you put into Slytherin?" he asked enquiringly. "You've got all the qualities!"

Lily grinned pertly. "Because, Professor, The Sorting Hat decided I was too clever!"

Narcissa Black and the other Slytherins scowled while Slughorn roared with laughter. It was obvious who was going to be a favourite with him.

During lunch, Lily and Wyona discussed the unfairness of having to walk all the way to the Greenhouses while Alice gazed dreamily at a point down the Gryffindor table. Fred Longbottom was talking and laughing with his friends, and turned to see Alice staring at him.

She looked away quickly, blushing. It was Lily and Wyona's turn that year to exchange a meaningful glance.


	7. The Two Plots

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Seven: The Two Plots

The sun was fast setting, casting a last dusky glow on the green firs dotting the rolling hills.

The cottage was dingy and the dirty grey walls were painted with cobwebs. A flickering, wax-yellow light emanated from the center of one of the room. Crowded around the lamp, on the creaking oak floorboards, were about six or seven black-cloaked figures, obviously having just Apparated to that location. One of them lifted its head up, revealing a surprisingly handsome face. However, sleepless nights had taken their toll on him – his face was pale and thin, his black hair unruly, his eyes containing an almost inhuman look.

"Nott," his cruel voice broke the tangible silence, "where is she?"

"In the next room, lord," a quavering voice answered. "She put up a fight, but I Stunned her…"

"Very good, Nott." The cloaked figure stood up, and made its way into another room, passing an open door.

An old woman, bent with age, was cringing on the floor. Her face was thin and papery, weighed down heavily with wrinkles.

"Trelawney, tell me of this interesting Prophecy you made yesterday."

The Seer looked up, fury etched in every line of her face.

"I do not offer my services to the Dark side," she said harshly. "Especially not to…" she paused and shuddered.

The man bent until his face was level with hers. "Trelawney – I will get it off you eventually. I also happen to know that you did not hear the Prophecy for yourself. You will now tell me where it is –" he moved his face two inches closer. "Won't you, Professor?" he whispered.

Cassandra Trelawney looked at him squarely in the face. The man observed her eyes – they were large and protuberant, but reflected a lot of pain she had endured in her life.

"Never, Tom," she said in a low voice, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Five minutes later, the man emerged out of the room. He looked tired and troubled. "It's in Gringotts," he said shortly. "Yaxley, initiate contact with the goblins. This will have to be done as quick as possible. The rest of you – "

He looked at them all, at the evil in their eyes. He felt their desire for revenge, for self-gain.

" – just get out of my sight."

In the Entrance Hall, three or four Slytherin fourth-years were making their way up the stairs, accompanied by a tiny second-year Gryffindor, looking very out of place with them.

Young Bellatrix Black sniggered as she reminisced of one of her pranks on Lily.

"You should have seen her face with the pumpkin juice!" she smirked.

A girl with two brown plaits felt uneasy."Maybe we should stop these tricks…" said Mildred uncertainly.

Bellatrix flared up immediately. "What, forget the plan? After all my work?"

A rather shrimpish girl, Joelle, agreed with Mildred. "Lily's real nice, Bella. Yesterday she helped me with my homework, and she fixed up Cathy's owl when it broke its wing."

Bellatrix shrugged. "I don't care. I'm going to continue ... and hopefully get her kicked out …"

She scowled at her two followers. "Get Pettigrew. He's the only one who can give us the Gryffindor Common Room passwords."

The second-year hung her head. "I'm sorry I'm so forgetful…"

"Just hurry up."

Mildred and Joelle wordlessly did her bidding.


	8. Hogsmeade

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Eight: Hogsmeade

Lily felt freer than ever as she entered Hogsmeade with Alice and Wyona. Before her was an entire afternoon…not to mention all the interesting-looking shops she hadn't explored yet…

It was snowing, and thin flakes of ice settling on their exposed cheeks. Wyona motioned towards Honeydukes, and they gratefully entered the warm shop, smelling strongly of chocolate.

Chocolate…Lily thought lovingly. She looked at the display of magical chocolate bars, and inhaled the intoxicating aroma deeply.

Wait…it's _chocolate_...Lily tore herself from the smell and walked quickly out of the shop. It wouldn't do to give into sweets _now_…

Outside once more in the chill weather, Lily tightened her crimson scarf around her neck. The wind stabbed at her face like little daggers, and Lily walked a few yards to keep up her ciculation.

She gave a small gasp of surprise as something tugged at her robes from behind. Lily turned around.

It was an old, old woman. Her white hair, accentuated by the snow surrounding them, was clasped back messily, and her large eyes gazed at Lily.

"Lily – Lily Evans?" she said in a hoarse croak.

Lily was taken by surprise, but noticed the scanty rags the woman was wearing and took pity on the stranger. "Look, you're ill, you need food – let's go to The Three Broomsticks –"

The old lady shook her head wildly. "No, my dear, I would be more grateful if you spared me a few minutes of your time…the leaves said that you would be here –"

She began to cough violently – Lily placed a tentative hand on her arm until the racking noises subsided.

"You are kind," said the old woman. She sneezed. Lily took off her coat and wrapped it snugly around her.

This gesture seemed to wake the woman more than anything else. She suddenly gripped Lily, whispering, "It is not safe for you – He is after you…"

"Who?" said Lily, puzzled.

"The Dark Lord – he shall be famous for a name, a name too evil to mention – the darkest wizard of all." She gazed into Lily's eyes fearfully. "There was a prophecy I made – I only just heard it – you, child, are destined to bear the one that will destroy him!"

Lily was confused. Very confused. She said, "There are some nice clean places to sleep in Hogsmeade, hot baths and soap too, and – "

The old woman closed her eyes and tightened her grip. "I taught him, my dear, I taught him – "There were tears running through the crevices of her face."Such a bright lad – listen carefully, child. He has an army of Death Eaters. They are trying to find you, to _kill_ you –"

Footsteps sounded behind Lily. The woman gave a start, whispered, "Farewell," to Lily, and Disapparated.

Lily stared at the place the woman had occupied just a second before. _How did she know my name? _

The footsteps behind her became louder, and an all-too-familiar voice said, "Fancy seeing you here…Evans! Where's your coat?"

Lily suddenly realised that she was freezing. Her coat had Disapparated along with the woman. Before she could even finish this thought, something warm enveloped her and she gave a sigh of relief, before flinging herself around and coming face to face with her worst enemy.

James Potter appeared in front of her, coatless. Struck with the fact that she was wearing his coat, she normally would have flung it off – but it was far too cold, Lily had to admit.

"What say you to a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" he said cheerfully, and his tone annoyed Lily even more. But the Butterbeer sounded tempting, and she grudgingly trudged up to the pub with him, saying nothing through the bitter wind. Once they were inside, she immediately took off his coat and thrust it at him. She sat herself down at a corner table, and he joined her two minutes later with two overflowing tankards of warm, frothy liquid. She drank deeply, not noticing that his eyes never left her face.

"So, Evans, pray tell me what you were doing in the middle of Hogsmeade without a coat, talking to yourself."

"I was _not_ talking to myself, Potter, and I wouldn't tell _you_ about it, anyway."

"Why not?"

This question took her a little by surprise, but she quickly regained her composure and snapped, "Because it's none of your business."

He looked at her very intently, and Lily, who couldn't bear showing any signs of weakness, stared right back. His eyes, she reflected, were hazel – chestnut brown, with green and amber flecks…and his fringe kept falling into them…his untidy, jet-black hair, which always looked windswept…

She kicked herself, not for the first time that year.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Lily paused. "Why are _you_ so interested?"

James gave up. He knew there was no persuading Lily. Instead, he tried to change the subject to a lighter topic.

"I saw your Aguamenti Charm the other day. It was really good."

"Yeah, well – I like Charms."

There was an awkward silence.

"Evans, will you – "

"No."

James suddenly laughed, throwing his head back.

"You're hard to get, Lily Evans," he pondered out loud, "but one day I will succeed."


	9. Suspicions in the Castle

Rating: K+ 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Nine: Suspicions in the Castle

Lily had a lot of explaining to do.

"Where were you? We noticed you went missing in Honeydukes, then we searched everywhere…" Wyona demanded.

Lily sighed.

The three of them were in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting in front of the roaring fireplace. Even though it was a Sunday night, they all had quills and parchment. Seventh year was indeed extremely busy. Lily debated on whether or not to tell them of the old woman - they were her best friends, they could understand everything, but wouldn't they think her a bit daft?

Lily made up her mind. She laid down her quill. "Well, I fancied a bit of a walk, and then I met this lady –"

Alice and Wyona listened until she had finished, and Alice immediately voiced her opinion. "It's true," she said with a trembling voice. "There've been all kinds of rumours in the Daily Prophet about a Dark wizard, and I've heard about those Death Eaters as well."

"When she said - you are destined to bear the one that will destroy him…" sad Wyona slowly, "Is she referring to the dark lord? And…your _child_?"

Lily felt her head pounding. She'd never thought of it in that way, but it made sense… "I guess," said Lily, "but it doesn't make sense anyway! She said she made the Prophecy, but then she said that she only heard about it _afterwards_!"

"Seers never hear themselves making the Prophecy," said Wyona, who was the only one taking Divination that year. "Sometimes they aren't even aware of making one. And she must be genuine – how else could she've known your name and location?"

Lily felt blood pounding in her temples and massaged them with her fingers. "She was warning me about the wizard's followers…"

"So, basically," continued Alice, "she was giving you a tip-off that this dodgy wizard wanted to get you with his Death Eaters 'cos your kid in the future is going to finish him off eventually?"

"That seems about right," said Lily.

Lily knew she should feel afraid, but simply felt numb. Was this the reason the Hogwarts Express had stopped in its tracks? Was that mysterious black-hooded stranger, who had been staring blankly right through the Disillusioned train possibly a Death Eater? Were there Death Eaters in the castle _right now?_

Not noticing the direction she was heading, she suddenly realised she was in the Owlery. Why had her subconscious led her here? A scrawny barn owl swooped down and perched on her shoulder. Of course, Lily thought absent-mindedly, this was that third-year's owl, whom she had helped. She inspected the wing. It was completely healed.

Suddenly, Lily felt an urge to write a letter to her sister…it didn't matter whether she replied or not, Lily just wanted the feeling of contact between her and her past best friend, even though they had not exchanged a kind word for nearly seven years. She took out some quill and parchment from her pocket and hastily scribbled a letter, outlining her busy days at Hogwarts and asking about Petunia's own. For some reason, she hesitated and included a small P.S (Petunia, if I ever had a child, would you make sure it was safe for me? Please, Pet.)

She signed it off with 'Hope to hear from you soon – Lily.' She attached the letter to the owl, with the name 'Petunia Evans' on the front, and sent the bird flying into the night.

That evening in the Common Room, Wyona nudged Lily. "That Joelle looks rather grim."

Lily went over to talk to her. "How was the assignment, Joelle?"

The tiny girl lowered her eyes and stared at her boots. "Good, thanks…"

She walked away, looking extremely guilty. Lily was puzzled, and something in her mind began to click.

"You don't think," she remarked to Wyona, "that she might have had anything to do with the pranks?"

Wyona shrugged. "I wouldn't have thought it of her…but it would be easy to bully her into doing something she didn't want to do…"

Lily stared absently into the fireplace, feeling like life had left her scrambling for answers.


	10. The Letter

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Ten: The Letter

The next day in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lily doodled in her notebook. Professor Bickerley was a good teacher, but had not made a single indication this year to allow them to perform practical work. Lily stared up at him, thinking, _for all I know, you could be a Death Eater. _

"Wands out, please," he said briskly, causing the class to erupt in whoops of joy. He paired them himself, Molly with Pettigrew, Alice with Wyona, Lily with Remus Lupin…

Lily greeted the werewolf enthusiastically, her wand hand tingling with the anticipation of a duel. She had known Remus's secret since fourth year, and had always made him feel better when there was no-one else.

He tilted his head slightly towards her in acknowledgement, and Lily smiled, remembering when she had had a crush on him in the fifth year…

They were to practise non-verbal Stunning and Disarming for their N.E.W.T.s. Lily felt nervous, as Remus was clearly the best in their class at Defence against the Dark Arts. They lifted their wands. Remus flicked his as Lily repelled the red light spinning towards her. She made a slashing motion and he unexpectedly conjured a Shield Charm, so that the Stunning spell was sent whirling back in a split-second.

The spell hit Lily before she could react, and the familiar effects took hold of her as she was immobilised and fell backwards.

"How could I forget the cushions?" she thought with regret as she toppled silently. But Remus lifted her to her feet before she hit the floor with another spell, and as they waited for the effects to wear off they silently watched the rest of the class. Narcissa Black was up against her cousin – she was secretly whispering the spells as Sirius, almost lazily, flicked them off. Bickerley was correcting Alice without speaking, and Wyona was standing aimlessly, looking bored. Amos Diggory had accidentally sent a Stinging Hex to Anna Bones, and she unsuccessfully tried to perform the counter-curse non-verbally. The lesson ended in silent confusion.

Lily walked down the chilly corridors towards the Great Hall, to attend the Heads Meeting. She was pleased at being elected Head Girl, and was in a reasonably good mood until she opened the great oaken doors and entered the Hall.

James Potter was sitting in the Head Boy seat, grinning up at her. "Why, what a pleasant surprise, Evans," he said.

"Potter, get out of here," said Lily. "There's a meeting for the Heads in the Hall now."

James tapped the shiny badge on his chest. "Don't you remember, Evans?"

Lily groaned inwardly as she recalled noticing the badge at Platform 9 ¾. She sat down in the Head Girl seat, paying no attention to him.

McGonagall entered at that moment, along with the other Heads of Houses: Slughorn, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick.

"Good to see you're both early," McGonagall said approvingly. "Now, Miss Evans and Mr Potter, we hold Head Meetings every fortnight to discuss issues or problems which may have arisen at Hogwarts. First of all, Head duties. You both have the authority and responsibility to report any sort of misbehaviour, immediately. From today, you must patrol corridors from nine to nine-thirty every night, to make sure no-one is up past their bed-time. Remember, you are in charge of your fellow peers, and it is up to you to make sure they come to no harm." She paused. "You have been selected for your leadership skills, responsibility, and academic results."

Lily tried not to snort. James Potter, a responsible, clever leader? Ha.

"Do any of the other Heads have anything to say?" said McGonagall.

Slughorn raised a hand. "I'd just like to say how well you two have been keeping inter-house relations!" he exclaimed. "Just this morning I noticed a couple of Slytherins and Gryffindors in the library together!"

"Yes, very good," said McGonagall absent-mindedly. "Anyone got anything else to say? Right, then, meeting adjourned. Next meeting is in a fortnight."

Lily felt confused. Slytherins and Gryffindors, mingling? It seemed impossible. She puzzled about it as she exited the Great Hall.

"Evans, don't forget patrol duty!" shouted James from behind her as he took a different route.

"I won't," she shouted back.

Wow, she reflected, we're on normal speaking terms.

She pondered about this all the way up to the Common Room, thoughts about the Slytherins and Gryffindors banished from her mind. After giving the password (Mimblewimble) she entered and found Alice and Wyona sitting by the fireplace.

Alice waved hello to her and said, "You've got a letter."

A scraggly-looking barn owl was sitting on the arm of the sofa. Lily tugged the letter out of its beak and it flew off outside the window. She opened the rather heavy envelope and took out the letter.

_Lily, _

_I received your letter. I don't know how you can possibly be happy at that school, but I'm having a nice time at my day school. _

Lily started in surprise. Petunia was going to a day school?

_I'm afraid I don't know what you mean about looking after your child. Even weirdos like you don't have children this early, do they? _

_Mum asked me to send you one of your magazines. Maybe she thinks it might make you feel normal._

_Petunia _

Lily simply stared at the letter. She had wanted so much to hear a few kind words from her family, yet her hopes were shattered by a single piece of paper.

Wyona said tentatively, "Lily? Is – is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," sad Lily quickly, getting to her feet. "I've got patrol duty – see you two soon." And with that she walked abruptly back out through the portrait hole, still clutching the envelope.

Once Lily was outside, she felt a lump rise in her throat but forced it back down. She would finally have to accept that things between Petunia and herself would never be the same again. Walking as fast as she could to somehow erase the pain in her heart, she tried to clear her head of all thoughts.

As she re-entered the Common Room, dry-eyed, she walked up to her dormitory quietly. The other girls were already asleep.

She shook the envelope over her bed, and an old, crinkled magazine fell out. It was one of the fashion magazines she had read with Petunia, years ago. She flipped through the pages idly, until a single model caught her eye. She had red hair, and it was shoulder-length and layered. The highlighted ends flicked out boldly, giving the model an impression of confidence.

Lily stared at the page. A reckless daring gripped her heart. She slowly picked up her wand.


	11. The Quidditch Match

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Eleven: The Quidditch Match

The next morning, the whole school was buzzing with the anticipation of a Quidditch match.

Lily wasn't even aware of it. "This is why you don't notice anything," said Wyona disapprovingly. "You're so busy – you seem to be in a dream – not even knowing about the first match of the term!"

Wyona hadn't looked up from her Daily Prophet yet. Lily felt the ends of her layered hair tickle her cheek. She heard a squeal.

"Lily!" cried Alice , running towards the Gryffindor table. "Your – your hair!"

Wyona slowly looked up. Her mouth dropped open.

Lily played with a few strands. "What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Well – it's – it's blonde at the end," spluttered Wyona. "And – it's all different lengths –"

All of the Muggle-born witched oohed and aahed, but the pure-bloods were unused to this type of haircut.

Lily's eyes wandered over the dining table. James Potter's head gave a sudden jerk, as if a fly was bothering him. Lily frowned, and wished that she had turned a split-second earlier. Had he been watching her?

She looked back, and choked on her pumpkin juice when she saw James Potter with his arm around a sixth-year. Poor girl, she thought contemptuously. But why did she feel a sudden burning in her head?

Her fists clenched, and she wasn't hungry anymore.

The weather was light and breezy, perfect conditions for the match. Lily sat in the stands with the rest of the Gryffindors, clad in red and gold. She was happy that even her hair matched the colours.

The commentator proclaimed all the names of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams respectively. – Lily didn't pay much attention until a certain name caught up in her mind and caused her heart to leap –

"Potter!"

A figure on a broom whooshed out and up into the air, laughing with his head thrown back and performing some extremely difficult-looking moves with an almost casual air.

He's so cocky, Lily thought with annoyance, but she couldn't stop the grin from spreading over her face.

The balls were released, and the game began.

The Slytherins, as usual, played with a very underhand manner – the Beaters didn't seem to be repelling the Bludgers as much as assaulting the Gryffindors. The Gryffindor Chasers were excellent, weaving in and out of the opponents like flowing water.

James Potter was particularly gifted, and the Quaffle seemed almost magnetically attracted to him. He passed to another player, who threw it towards the goal-posts with tremendous force -

"TEN – NIL TO GRYFFINDOR!" bellowed the commentator. The Gryffindors cheered, while the Slytherins glared at them from the other side of the pitch.

The match became excessively bloody – Theo Nott went down with a bleeding nose after a fellow Beater accidentally hit his own team-mate. After a tense half-hour, during which both sides scored a fair amount of goals, the commentator roared: "EIGHTY – SEVENTY TO GRYFFINDOR!"

It all happened so fast – Lily caught a glimpse of a golden smear, and a second later a red figure shot up into the air, the Snitch struggling in his enclosed palm.

The Gryffindors stood up and screamed themselves hoarse. Lily cheered even louder when she caught Narcisssa's eye, glaring blackly at her.

Lily, Wyona and Alice laughed aloud all the way to Potions. Unfortunately, Slughorn was in a very bad mood, most probably on account of the match.

"Books out," he snarled, and Lily noticed with some disbelief that he had grown slightly thinner. He stomped around the classroom, criticizing everybody's work.

He went around to Lily.

"Miss Evans –" he started, staring into her cauldron, but finding nothing to reproach her for, he merely grunted, "After class, my office." He turned to Wyona. "Miss Levick, what do you call this?"

"A Befuddlement Draught," she said hesitantly. The smoke rising from her potion was bright yellow.

Slughorn leaned over and sniffed loudly. "Hm…I suppose you added the beetles' eyes too early? Wrong colour, too."

He set the class the potion to finish for homework, and then barged out of the classroom.

Lily slowly packed her bag, not to eager to meet with him. "It's okay," said Alice consolingly. "You haven't done anything wrong – it's probably about another Heads' Meeting."

Lily bid her farewell, and walked down the corridor to his office.


	12. Unexpected Events

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story created by J.K Rowling (who is a very talented lady.) I only own the plot, and new characters you won't recognise.

Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Events

"Miss Evans," Slughorn said as soon as she had knocked and entered, "Funny things have been happening."

Lily couldn't agree more.

"Little things, all over the castle – were you aware that a Tracing Charm was detected today?"

Tracing Charms were against the school rules – the nature of the spell monitored the victim's every move. 

"About two weeks ago, a secret passageway leading into Hogsmeade was used." He paused. "Not to mention the strangers the Fat Lady has been letting into your Common Room."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "Why would she let strangers into the Common Room?" she asked.

"The Guardians must allow all who give the correct password to enter," said Slughorn. "I have reason to believe," he continued, "that these – misdemeanours – were performed by a Gryffindor."

"But sir –"

He interrupted her. "Miss Evans, who else could know the passwords? And – rumours – have reached my ear." He looked at her sternly. "Make sure there is no misbehaviour in your House."

"Thank you, sir." She turned to leave.

"And, Miss Evans – you might find yourself in a spot of danger. I'd be careful if I were you," he said grimly.

She still had her back to him, which was fortunate, as her face had turned pale. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

As she walked back to the Common Room, she pondered this sudden, frightening thought. Could – could he know anything of the Prophecy? Was he possibly…what was the term the old lady used? A Death Eater?

She greeted Alice and Wyona. They looked so elated over Gryffindors victory that she couldn't bear burdening them with her problems. She talked and studied with them, then took up her bag to do her nightly patrol.

It was only when she was on the sixth floor when she heard a whispered "Diffindo!" from a few metres behind her and her book-bag split open – her vial of potion on which she'd laboured for hours that afternoon shattered and spilled the previous silvery liquid all over the floor. Ink bottles smashed, drenching her parchment. Lily could only stare at the damage. She whirled around, but the caster of the spell was long-gone. Stupid pranksters, she thought bitterly. Footsteps sounded behind her.

She turned around. It was Potter, doing his own patrol. I hate my life, she thought bitterly, but by now this thought was almost routine to her – she felt a sudden, unexpected burst of happiness that had nothing to do with the mess at her feet.

"Woah – what happened here?" he asked in surprise. He bent down to help.

"I can do this myself, Potter," she snapped, pushing his hand away. Goosebumps sprang all the way down her arm, and she shuddered. What is happening to me? She wondered.

He tossed his head lightly. "I won't be surprised if you had a little hoax group," he said casually. "I've got one too – only this morning I woke up, only to discover that I was glued to my four-poster. Not a very pleasant way to start the day, but the little brats don't mean much harm –"

Lily put her face in her hands. She had never felt worse in her life. Atop of all her problems, was a strange feeling that was the worst to experience. It had nothing to do with the Prophecy, or the tricks, or Slughorn, and everything to do with the person in front of her. A little bubble of frustration swelled up inside her, and it burst out.

"Do you think I like being tormented by a bunch of kids?" Lily shrieked. "Do you think I actually like my position? Oh yes, very well for other people to say, my, Lily Evans, Head of the school? But they've no idea, no idea at all –"

James just looked at her as she kept up the flow, unrelenting, "- and the pressure, oh, I just can't stand the pressure! Lily Evans must do well in school, she's got brains, she has, but I bet none of them know how many hours I study into the night, they think it's just so easy – and in the daytime, the reputation to keep up with, I never touch a single calorie just to keep my stupid figure, I try to be so nice to everyone, because everyone treats everyone else so badly - how many times have I listened to my friends pour out their hearts while_ I_ keep it all inside me!"

James raised an eyebrow, but let her continue.

"And now the whole ridiculous untold prophecy business, with that dodgy Slughorn skulking about, who may even be a _Death Eater_, and I still haven't figured out how to open my closet to get rid of that stupid Boggart!"

And on this enigmatic note, she burst into tears.

James just looked at her, while she sobbed with heaving shoulders. He carefully drew her up from the floor.

"Lily," he said quietly," are you ok?"

Lily couldn't answer, but the feeling of his hands on her shoulders sent little bolts of electricity through her body, despite the thick robe between their skin. Everything looked blurry.

He put his hand under her chin and turned her tear-stained face up to look at him. Lily found it very hard to look at him.

"I can help you," he whispered. "It won't be much, but I can help."

She finally brought her eyes up to his. Her heart burned and leapt in a very uncomfortable manner.

He lowered his face closer and kissed her.


End file.
